


Therefore you and me

by KingOswald



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Epic Mickey (Video Games)
Genre: Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Major Character Injury, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24748807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOswald/pseuds/KingOswald
Summary: This is the story of a small rabbit called Laura, she tries to live a normal life in Wasteland, even though she can't leave her past behind, will she be able to leave a normal life? Or will her secrets be reavealed?
Relationships: Ortensia/Oswald the Lucky Rabbit, oswald the lucky Rabbit/Laura Rabbit (OC)
Kudos: 3





	Therefore you and me

July 23rd of 2010

It was a normal day in Wasteland; it has been years since the thinner disaster. Wasteland’s leader, Oswald, had been absent- locking himself in a fort he made at MickeyJunk Mountain. Some toons said he stayed there to guard the Jug, others just thought that he gave up after Ortensia’s ‘death’. Today was a different day; the leader himself got out of his fort and was seen around Mean Street. Some gremlins said he was just looking around for new people to work as guards, as the cards were too lazy and most of the time they would fall asleep or chat at work. Getting more people to work as guards would be a difficult task; most toons weren’t brave enough to do it or just plain lazy. Maybe the pirates could have done the job, but some of them seemed missing and Captain Hook was nowhere to be seen.

Somewhere around Ventureland

In a really hidden area around Ventureland there was some type of structure where there was a very peculiar mirror, it looked like any old mirror but this one was different from the others, the reflect in the mirror started to look different and the texture of the mirror’s crystal seemed like it was made of rubber. 

A small toon covered with a hood carrying a black sack came out of it, their face couldn’t be seen, the toon looked around before grabbing the mirror and took it off the wall, they hid it with their hood and got out of that place.

In a more populated area, the toon took off their hood revealing a female dwarf rabbit, a bit smaller than usual dwarf rabbits, it wore a black shirt with long sleeves that was barely noticeable due to the shirt being the same color as her fur, she wore a skirt with 2 different types of blue with a bow on it, she had 2 another bows, one attached to her tail and another one to her right ear, she had curly hair and looked really young.

She kept hiding the mirror with her hood and walked around, the place looked destroyed and had a sad atmosphere. There was a working projector which it was rare, most of them stopped working after the thinner disaster, the small rabbit jumped in the projector.

In Mean Street

The small rabbit got out of the projector and walked around Mean Street, making some people stare at her, she just ignored it and kept looking around until something caught her attention, there was a tall male dog that seemed to be saying the news, he was mentioning the leader’s short visit to Mean Street to find more guards, she looked at him for a moment ang got close to him then tugged his shirt to get his attention.

“Excuse me, sir” The small rabbit said, the tall dog looked down and said “Oh sorry kid, What can I do for you?” The rabbit ignored the kid part and asked “Where could I find, uh, Oswald?” The dog thought for a moment before answering “Well, he’s in his fort at MickeyJunk Mountain, though, mst people already know that, unless you’re new here.”

“Could you tell me how to get to MickeyJunk Mountain?” She asked a bit impatiently. “Sure, is next to Oswald, no one goes there because is full of blotlings, if you really are new here you could ask for help in Ostown to get somewhere to stay.” The tall dog said.

The rabbit looked down for a moment thinking before going towards Ostown's projector.

In Ostown

She jumped off and looked around, there were a lot of thinned out areas, there seemed to be some toons around their houses and some gremlins walking around, the projector to MickeyJunk Mountain was working but she decided to get somewhere to stay first, she went to a building that seemed a bit bigger than the others, she asked the toon that lived in it if she could stay for the night and the toon agreed, she entered and hid her stuff under the bed, after that she headed directly to MickeyJunk Mountain.

In MickeyJunk Mountain

The place was more different than the others, it was surrounded by thinner and was really cold, it was covered by piles of Mickey Mouse merchandise.

She jumped trying to not fall in thinner, she looked around and seemed like the fort would be in a high place around the mountain, something small and blue ran next to her, she followed it and saw a bunch of bunny children watching a TV, she wondered if they were lost but she decided to focused on what she had to do, the rabbit looked everywhere but couldn't find a projector around or at least a working one, she didn't had another option but climb the mountain.

After a while she got to the fort, she had to climb the mountain and go through some kind of factory full of robots, she walked inside the fort and saw some cards around, they didn't seemed to care that she was there so she kept walking, she entered and there were some really long and broken stairs, she had to jump sometimes to get to the other side, it seemed like they would never end until she saw a bit of light and entered to a room with more cards, there were some projectors locked and 2 doors in each side of a throne.

The rabbit started walking towards one of the doors and immediately got stopped by one of the cards.

"Hey kid, Where do you think you're going?" The card says looking down at her, the rabbit just sighs and looks at him "I came here to see Oswald and I'm not a kid sir, it took me a long time to get here so if you excuse me, I'll go through that door" She says avoiding the card and going through the door, not letting the card talk.

It was a dark room full of screen showing different areas of the mountain, she walked in and before she could say anything a chair spinner around revealing a rabbit a bit more taller than her, he looked at her for a moment before saying "Uh, who let a kid enter here? Is she lost? How she got here?" She looked at him and stepped closer "Uh, Oswald, sir, I came here for the job of guard and I ain't a kid, I'm 26 years old."

He looked at her for some seconds and said "Uh, well even if you weren't a kid, you're too small and weak, what could you do?" She stared at him and walked to him until being in front of him and said "Sir, I know I'm small but believe me, I could kill you if I wanted to, don't judge a book by it's cover, yeah? And don't take this as a threat." 

He thought for a moment then sighed looking at her "Fine, you can get the job, anyways I don't think anyone was going to come, uh what's your name?"

"Laura, sir." She says in a more cheerful tone, Oswald stands up from his chair and says "Well Laura, come back tomorrow at 4 AM, they don't like it but they have to get up early" She nodded and walked away back to Ostown.

**Author's Note:**

> It has been a while since i posted here, I have another book here that it has been months since i updated it, though, I plan continue it like this one, this book is around an original character of mine and I hope you like it.


End file.
